AL ROJO VIVO
by Fudy
Summary: Hermione y Ginny siempre han sido buenas amigas, así que...¿Que pasaría si un dia Ginny decidiera ayudar a Hermione con los chicos? y es más...¿Que pasaria si Hermione descubriese que no le gustan los chicos, sino las chicas...y más en concreto Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic... asi que no me maten xfaaa ToT!!**

**Naturalmente es un fic HG/GW (chica&chica vamos...) osea que a quien no le guste que no lea! **

**Ninguno de los personages me pertenece todos són de J.K.Rowling (creo k se escribe asi pero nose o) Bla, bla bla, etc...**

**¡ ENJOY !**

**AL ROJO VIVO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hermione Greanger estaba sentada en la sala común de los Griffindor leyendo, sin duda alguna, un libro de no menos de 300 páginas. No recordaba cuando empezó esa pasión por la literatura en ella, lo único que sabía era que lo agradecía con toda su alma, ya que gracias a eso había podido descubrir mundos aún más mágicos de en el que ella ya vivía. De repente una mata de pelo rojo se interpuso entre ella y su querido libro, haciendo así que sus pensamientos se esfumaran. Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba Ginny, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacer.

- Ginerva Molly Weasley, ¿No ves que estoy leyendo?- le reprocho la castaña, aunque bien sabía que no podía enfadarse con ella, no con **SU** Ginny.

- Si que lo veo, no estoy ciega, ¿Sabes?- le contestó la menor un poco enojada por la contesta de su amiga.

-Venga Ginny no te piques, sabes que lo digo en broma- eso último lo dijo con un puchero como pidiendo perdón.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tonta...¿Cómo iba a picarme por eso? Hay que ver lo inocente que eres...¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- le espetó la pelirroja con cara divertida al ver la reacción de Hermione.

- Así que crees que soy inocente...¿Eh?...¡Pues vas a ver ahora!- le respondió la mayor con una mirada demasiado...como decirlo...¿Sospechosa? (N.A. xD)

- Herm... ¿q-que quieres decir con eso? Y... ¿Y por que te acercas tanto? Herm... me estas asustando... ¿Herm? ¡Herm!- Y allí la pelirroja no pudo decir nada más, ya que la castaña se había abalanzado sobre ella y no paraba de...¡Hacerle cosquillas! (N.A. no me piensen maal xD)

- ¡Herm, ja, ja, ja, ja, porfavor para, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- No pienso parar hasta que retires lo dicho!- dijo Hermione haciéndole aún más cosquillas a Ginny.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡Está bien!... Pero has de reconocer que tengo mis razones para decir que eres inocente...- dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa...

- ¿Razones? ¿Cuales?- pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

- Pues... que yo sepa no has salido con nadie... y... además, siempre te la pasas metida en la biblioteca... Herm... ¡NO SABES DIVERTIRTE!- afirmó la menor.

- Leer es divertido...- intento excusarse Hermione- Y que no haya salido con nadie (de momento) no significa que sea inocente... ¿no?

- ¡Por Dios Hermione! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tienes 15 años y aún no te ha besado nadie ni has salido con nadie! ¡Admítelo! Eres inocente... ¡Es un hecho!- dijo muy rápido Ginny casi desesperada por la actitud de su amiga.

- ¿De...de veras piensas eso de mi, Gin?

La manera como Hermione dijo eso hizo que a Ginny se le encogiera el corazón y haciendo que, de cierta forma, la menor sintiese un poco de compasión por su amiga.

- B-bueno, y-yo... ¡Es que Hermione es verdad! Y sabes que no lo digo con ánimo de ofenderte, sino de ayudarte, mira, si quieres te echo una mano con este temilla ¿Si?- se ofreció Ginny intentando arreglar las cosas un poco.

- ¿Harias eso por mi Ginny?- Preguntó la castaña un poco asombrado por el ofrecimiento.

- Claro que sí tonta...

Y se abrazaron olvidando la pequeña regañina que acababan de tener.

- Gin...- dijo Hermione a Ginny aún estando abrazadas.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias...

La menor sonrió satisfecha- De nada...

Y allí, en medio de la sala común abrazada a Ginny, a **SU** Ginny, Hermione pensó que para que queria a chicos si podía estar con ella...

**&**

**Bueno k les a parecido? Bien? mal? fatal? horrible?**

**Si ya sé que es cortito pero tengan en cuenta mi que es mi primer fic asi k no me maten TTTTTTTTTT**

**Para flores o tomatazos dejen un review xfaaaaa se lo suplicooooooo ToT!!**

**A! y si tienen ideas para la historia dejemnlas en un review! todas las aportaciones son agradecidaaas!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon...SUPERLIGERÍSIMO!! asi k no se alarmen seeeh?**

**¡ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 2

Domingo, 12:00 a.m., Hogwarts, Inglaterra.

- Oye Gin... ¿Tu crees que esto es una buena idea?

Dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo por algo...

- Mira Herm, te dije que te ayudaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero si tu no colaboras un "poquitín" no vamos a conseguir ¡Nada! Venga, no te preocupes ¿Si? Todo va a ir bien.

Al parecer la chica de pelo castaño se tranquilizó un poco. Sí, sí, aquella chica llamada Hermione Jane Greanger, la cual estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, Ginerva Molly Weasley, que a su vez...ejem...estoo...puede que me haya dejado llevar un "poco"...

Sí, un "poco"...- pensó Hermione enojada-¡Oye bonita que lo que yo siento por Ginny no es amor!

¿A no? ¬¬ ¿Entonces que es?

¡NO! Solo es... es... es...

¡Ajá! ¡Te pillé! ¡A Herm le gusta Ginny, a Herm le gusta Ginny, a Herm le gusta Ginny...!

¡Que no pesada! Solo es... un amor fraternal... eso es todo- pensó Hermione con suficiencia ... típico de ella.

Si ya...¬¬

En fin, no quiero seguir discutiendo con tigo así que continua la historia

¡Pero será...! ¿Desde cuándo un personaje (osea tu) dice al escritor (osea yo) lo que ha de hacer?

Pues...haber... déjame pensar... creo que desde... ¡YA!

¬¬... esa tía me puede... Bueno ¡Que le vamos a hacer! Seguiremos con la historia...

Ginny había decidido ayudar a Hermione con el tema de los chicos, y para empezar no se le ocurrió nada más que... ¡Ir a un "HOST CLUB"! (N.A. un HOST CLUB es un antro donde tu eliges al tío que mas te gusta (pagando claro) y haces con el lo que tu ¡¡QUIERAS!! )

-Ya Ginny... ya se que me quieres ayudar (cosa que no te he pedido ¬¬) y todo eso pero... ¿ Por que demonios me quieres llevar a un HOST CLUB que ni siquiera conozco?

- Es fácil Herm... Para quitarte de encima esa fobia que tienes a los hombres...- Ginny parecía estar muy emocionada por la misión que se le había encargado...

- ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!- Hermione, como era de esperar, estalló- ¡GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, NO QUIERO IR A UN HOST CLUB, NI AHORA NI NUNCA, ASÍ QUE YA TE ESTÁS QUITANDO ESA ABSURDA IDEA DE LA CABEZA!

Ginny quedó aterrorizada ante la nueva Hermione que tenía en frente: toda roja y hecha una furia. (N.A. ¿Y quién no se asustaría? xD)

- D-de--de acuerdo, y-ya--ya capto...- consiguió decir la pobre pelirroja- Así que... ¿Nada de HOST CLUBS?

- ¡NO!- fue la simple respuesta de Hermione, aunque quedó bastante clara...

- Vale, vale, pero de todas formas ya me había ilusionado con ir a Hosmeade, así que de eso **NADIE **te salva, ¿Estamos?

-Estamos...- respondió una resignada Hermione aunque visiblemente más aliviada al saberse a salvo de ese tipo de antros...

- Pues amiga, sólo puedo decirte que te pongas algo cómodo y te ates el pelo...- le advirtió Ginny.

- ¬¬ ¿Y eso? ¿Vamos a una maratón o a la guerra?- Preguntó Hemione irónica.

-Peor, mucho peor...- Hermione quedó helada ante esa respuesta... no podía ser... ¿No intentaría que...? No, imposible... no podía ser tan cruel... ¿O sí?- Hermione Jane Greanger, prepárate bien, pues...- ¡No podía ser! Iba a decirlo... ¡NOOOO!- ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS! ¡YEAH!- Gritó una emocionadísima Ginny.

¿Por que a mi?- se preguntaba Hermione- No he sido tan mala, saco buenas notas...¡ Y hasta ayudo en casa! Pero ya no pudo lamentarse más, ya que Ginny la arrastraba hacia su habitación para que se pusiera algo más cómodo. ( N.A. Recuerden que iban a un HOST CLUB... xD)

Una vez en las habitaciones...

- ¡Venga Herm! Ahora entra ahí y ponte algo más... normal...- dijo Ginny mientras veía a su amiga vestida con una falda bastante corta, un top con un generoso escote y unos zapatos con talón de aguja. Por primera vez en su vida Ginny se fijaba en su amiga físicamente. La verdad es que no estaba mal, **NADA** mal... Tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Ni muy gorda ni muy flaca, proporcionada y con unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Además Hermione estaba muy desarrollada y tenía unos pechos bastante grandes. Sólo de mirarlos le entraban unas ganas de tocarlos y... Un momento... ¿De verdad estaba pensando eso? Quiero decir... ¿ De veras **ELLA**, Ginerva Molly Weasley, se estaba fijando en los pechos de su** MEJOR AMIGA** y **DESEABA TOCARLOS** y vete tu a saber cuántas cosas más? Pues la verdad era que sí... aunque eso ella nunca lo admitiría.

-Ginny ¿Que te pasa? Te Has quedado empanada y estás toda colorada... ¿ Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Hermione hizo que Ginny reaccionara.

- ¿Eh?...¿Que?... ¡Ah! Sí, sí claro, estoy bien... no te preocupes por mi, ahora ¡Entra de una vez en la habitación y cámbiate!

Ginny estaba muy alterada, pues nunca había pensado "**ASÍ**" de su amiga. Hermione le hizo caso y entró en su habitación. Ella también necesitaba pensar. ¿Era su imaginación o Ginny se la había quedado viéndola medio embobada? En fin, ya pensaría en eso más tarde, alguien estaba llamando a su puerta y suponía que era Ginny que ya se habría cambiado de ropa y la estaba esperando afuera en el pasillo. Hay que ver lo rápida que es esa tía...

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó Hermione desde su habitación.

Cuando salió, Ginny la cogió por el brazo, cosa que hizo enrojecer de sobremanera a Hermione.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la pelirroja inocentemente.

- Si.- respondió Hermione regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Esta vez le tocó a Ginny ponerse colorada. La verdad era que Hermione se veía muy hermosa cuando sonreía así, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. De esa manera, las dos "amigas" salieron de la sala común por el retrato de la señora gorda cogidas del brazo... Una imagen realmente entrañable. Pero no todo era de color rosa... durante todo el día una misteriosa sombra las había estado siguiendo...y no con muy buenas intenciones...

**&**

**Vale vale este tambien es kortito pero es todo lo k puedo hacer en 1 diaaa!!**

**espero k les haya gustado **

**ya saben, para flores o tomatazos dejen 1 rewiew!!**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevoooo!! ¿ me echasteis de menos? xD no lo creo... ToT**

**en fiiin. en este cap ...HAY ALGO K OS GUSTARA MUAJAJAJA (risa malvada) **

**¡ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 3

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARG!

Un grito resonó por todo Hosmeade y, quien sabe, puede que también por toda Inglaterra.

- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! - exclamó Hermione mientras se veía en un espejo vestida de una forma muy... descarada por así decirlo...

- Venga Herm, ¡No exageres! Si te ves muy linda...- dijo sin mucha seguridad Ginny, la autora de ese crimen visual...(N.A. xD)

Ginny y Hermione habían quedado para ir de compras a Hosmeade. Su primera parada fue una tienda nueva de ropa Muggle llamada "CUTE TEENAGER".

- Ginny, ¡Yo no me pongo **ESTO** ni loca!- Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡Pero si parecía una **PIIIP **!

- ...Me parece que mejor va a ser que cada una se escoja su ropa... - propuso Ginny.

- Sí, mejor que sí...¬¬- dijo Hermione con cara de pocos amigos...

Hermione y Ginny siguieron mirando ropa por toda la tienda (Hermione ya se había cambiado y puesto su ropa). A Ginny parecía como si todo le gustase... a cada percha exclamaba un "OOHH" o un "¡IDEAL!". En cambio a Hermione nada parecía convencerle del todo. Siguió mirando por la tienda, cuando vio en una esquina una camiseta muy mona (A rallas blancas y rojas). Se acercó hacia la camiseta. No se podía creer que en esa "TIENDA" pudiera haber algo "NORMAL". Cuando se disponía a coger la camiseta notó como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se giró y solo pudo divisar una sombra que se perdía por las estanterías de ropa. (N.A. había muchas...)

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Hermy, eso sí que es cuco!- exclamó Ginny señalando la camiseta mientras que se acercaba a su amiga.- ¿Donde la has encontrado?

- Allí...- respondió Hermione señalando el lugar donde la había encontrado.

- Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy rara...- dijo Ginny con preocupación.

- ... si... no me siento demasiado bien y estoy algo mareada...- mintió Hermione. No quería pasar ni un solo minuto más en esa "tienducha" de mala muerte.

- A... pues si no te sientes bien mejor lo dejamos por hoy...- dijo Ginny- ¿Te la quedas?- preguntó señalando la camiseta.

- Sí, creo que sí.- respondió Hermione.

Y así fue como Hermione y Ginny salieron de la tienda ( Hermione con una bolsa y Ginny con unas 20 más o menos xD) y se fueron hacia el castillo.

Una vez en el castillo se dirigieron a las habitaciones a colocar toda su ropa nueva.

- ¡Ah! Estoy muerta...- exclamó Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Hermione no le dijo nada, ahora sí que no se encontraba demasiado bien... necesitaba descansar, y se tumbó al lado de Ginny.

Ginny se giró para quedar frente a Hermione, pero no calculó bien la distancia y, sin querer, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente hasta que, al fin, se tocaron, provocando así un tímido y torpe beso. Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿Estaba besando realmente a Ginny? Fuera como fuera, era maravilloso. Ninguna de las dos pareció querer alejarse ni parar en ningún momento, es más, profundizaron aún mas el beso, de manera que pasaron de un tímido y torpe roce a un beso lleno de pasión y ternura. Sólo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. En ese momento maldicieron a todo el sistema respiratorio. Ginny, al ser consciente de lo que "sin querer" había hecho, se quedó **MUY** roja y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Hermione por su parte no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pero también hizo lo que Ginny: se puso extremadamente roja y se tumbó hacia el otro lado.

- Herm...-casi susurró Ginny.

- ¿Si? Dime Gin...- le respondió Hermione.

- ... yo... yo...- balbuceaba Ginny.

- ... tu... tu...- dijo medio burlandose Hermione.

- Tengo hambre... ¿bajamos a comer? - Preguntó Ginny con toda la inocéncia del mundo...(N.A. XDDDD)

- ... ¬¬ si, claro... bajemos... ¬¬ - le repondió una Hermione algo mosqueada.

Una vez en el comedor...

- ¡ÑYAAAA! ¡Que hambre que tengo!- exclamó una ginny muy hambrienta al ver tanta comida en su plato.

- ...¬¬... escandalosa...- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Decías?- Pregunto Ginny mientras comía puré de patatas y un muslo de pollo a la vez.

- No, nada, nada... -respondió Hermione.

- Oye Herm...- empezó Ginny.

- ¿"Fi"?- le respondió Hermione con un pedazo de pollo en la boca.

- A ti... A ti te gustan...las chicas, ¿Verdad?

**&**

**Bueno k les ha parecido? cortito? bueno bueno k lo acabo de hacer y diez minutitos no dan para mas...**

**Ahora contestare a los reviews (ni yo me lo creo k haya tenido reviews xD)**

**Cooltrainer124: que bien que te gustooo**

**roquelion: seeeh! a mi tambien me parecia injusto k no ubiera mas fics de esta pareja por eso me decidí a contribuir con la causaaa!! si te gusto el cap 2 este te va a encantaaar!**

**blahys: si? enserio? te gusta mi manera de llevar el fic? ToT (llorando de emoción) solo puedo decir... GRACIAS! **

**y eso es todo por hooy!!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! perdonen la tardanza pero esk estaba kon mi padre en Barcelona y ahí no tenemos ordenador ToT**

** en fin! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de AL ROJO VIVO!**

**gracias por los reviews!!**

**¡ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 4

- A ti….. A ti te gustan….. las chicas, ¿Verdad?

En ese momento Hermione, que estaba bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza lo echó todo al oír eso.

- ¡PFFFFFFFFF!... ¡Cof, cof cof…! ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Es que…. es que cuando estábamos arriba y, bueno, nos…. nos….- Ginny no se atrevía a continuar la frase.

- ¿Besamos?- le preguntó Hermione divertida por la cara de su amiga.

- Sí, eso... pues... cuando nos besamos... parecía como si te gustase besarte... conmigo... Es decir, no hiciste nada para evitarlo...- dijo Ginny muy colorada al recordar lo que momentos antes había estado haciendo con su "amiga"...

- Hmmmm... puede ser que yo no hiciera nada por evitarlo, es cierto, pero, ¿Y que me dices de ti?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Como...? ¿Que quieres decir?- respondió Ginny muy confusa.

- Pues que tu tampoco hiciste nada para evitar ese beso... ¿Significa eso que te gusto?- Dijo Hermione muy tranquila y con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en la cara.

-Y-yo... pues...- comenzó la pelirroja muy colorada y confusa. Lo que decía Hermione era cierto, ella tampoco había hecho nada por evitar ese beso... ¿En verdad le gustaría Hermione? No, imposible... porque... no podía ser, ¿No?

- Nos vemos.- se despidió Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

- ¡Espera!- reaccionó Ginny- ¿A donde vas?

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia...- respondió la castaña, pero al ver la cara que ponía la pelirroja al oír eso añadió- Pero si tanto te interesa, voy a la biblioteca, ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó irónica.

- No, gracias...¬¬- respondió Ginny

- Muy bien, pues hasta luego.

Y dicho eso Hermione se fue por la puerta del comedor. Esa tarde, las dos, tendrían que pensar mucho en lo ocurrido y como afectaría eso a sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en la SALA DE LA NECESIDAD...

- Todo marcha según lo planeado...

- Sí, y si todo sigue así de bien, nada **ME**, perdón, **NOS** detendrá...

Dos personas hablaban sospechosamente acerca de alguna especie de plan.

- Esa sabelotodo y esa mosquita muerta no se van a entrometer nunca más en mis planes... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (N.A. risa malvada xD)

- **NUESTROS** planes, querrás decir...¬¬

- Sí, eso, eso. Oye, ¿Te dijo algo Parkinson?

- Sí, todo perfecto. Dentro de poco estará listo...

- Excelente...

Esos dos no tienen muy buenas intenciones...¬¬'... Pero sigamos con nuestras protagonistas. Hermione había ido a la biblioteca (o eso nos quería hacer creer), y Ginny había decidido ir a dar un paseo por el lago. Las dos no paraban de pensar en lo sucedido. Un montón de pensamientos confusos e intensos sentimientos se adueñaban de ellas en esos instantes, haciendo que ambas dudasen acerca de su orientación sexual.

- ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ Esto es inaguantable!- exclamó la menor mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba.- Ya no quiero pensar más, estoy cansada. Creo que me echaré una cabezadita...- dijo Ginny para sí misma. Pero algo hizo que se levantase. Había visto una especie de... sombra... Decidió no darle más importancia. Pensó que era un gato o algún animal, y sin más, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero regresemos a la SALA DE LA NECESIDAD donde nuestros misteriosos personajes estaban hablando tan sospechosamente acerca de algún plan...¬¬ (N.A. XD)

- Señora, señora, acaban de llegar noticias, y no demasiado buenas...- dijo un chico de piel blanquecina y ojos grises, con el pelo rubio platino mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía especie de TRONO oculto en una misteriosa SOMBRA...(N.A. ¿No se sabe quien es ese chico verdad? xD)

- ¿Malas noticias? ¿De que se trata, Draco?

El aludido hizo cara de circumpstáncias y tragó saliva.- Ha... ha fallado. Hemos provado la máquina y... ha fallado.

-¡¿COMO QUE HA FALLADO?! ¡ME DIJISTEIS QUE TODO ESTABA BAJO CONTROL!- gritó histérica la chica que estaba sentada en el trono.- Bueno aver, tranquilicémonos... ¿Cuánto vais a tardar en arreglarlo?

- Cinco días, mi señora...- respondió el chico temeroso.

¡¿CINCO DÍAS?! ¡YO NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO!- la chica parecía estar fuera de sus casillas- Draco...

- ¿S-si?- respondió el rubio.

- Tendremos que tomar mesuras drásticas... ¡Pasaremos al **PLAN B**!

- Como guste, mi señora...

Y en ese momento un haz de luz entro por la ventana y atravesó la sala. Iluminando así el trono y la chica que estaba sentada en él. Descubriéndonos que esa chica era... ¿LUNA?

**&**

**que les ha parecido? ¿LUNA? ¿MALVADA? PUES SIII!! XD UN DIA SE ME OCURRIÓ Y ME RESULTÓ MUY DIVERTIDO VER A LUNA HACIENDO DE VILLANA JUNTO A DRACO, ASÍ QUE LO PUSE **

**DENTRO DE POCO EL CAPÍTULO 5!!  
**

**Y PARA QUE NO SE LES HAGA TAN LARGA LA ESPERA QUÍ LES DEJO UN ADELANTO:**

- que pasará por la noche en los pasillos de hogwarts?

- Y Ginny...¿Por que llora?

- Y lo que es más importante...¿ DONDE ESTÁN HARRY Y RON? (XDDDD)

**TODO ESO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

**¡NO OS LO PERDAIS!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Eran las 12:20 de la noche. En los dormitorios de las chicas Griffindor reinaba la calma. Todas estaban dormidas. Todas excepto una. Ginny estaba acurrucada en la repisa de la ventana. No podía dormir. No había vuelto a ver a Hermione desde ése mediodía. En la cena no se había presentado, y también había ido a la biblioteca a buscarla, pero le dijeron que ese día Hermione no había estado allí. Pensó que ya se verían en las habitaciones, pero Hermione no daba señales de vida. Una lágrima cayó por su pecoso rostro. Estaba llorando. Queria decirle que ese beso había significado algo para ella... pero por lo visto, Hermione la evitaba, y eso no pidía soportarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny se había enamorado, aunque fuera de su mejor amiga, Hermione Jane Greanger...

Mientras tanto en el BAÑO DE PREFECTOS...

"La amo..."- pensó Hermione mientras abría uno de los grifos para llenar la bañera/piscina.

"La amo, lo sé, lo siento..."- pensó mientras seguía abriendo los cinco grifos restantes.

"Pero, si la amo, ¿Entonces por qué he estado evitandola todo el dia?"- se preguntó y respondiendose a si misma dijo en voz alta - Fácil, porque soy una cobarde!

Ginny aún estaba en la ventana, llorando, preocupada por su amiga. No podía dormir, no si no estaba Hermione, no sin ella...

De repente una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

La pelirroja se dirigió a la sala común y cruzó el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda. Una vez fuera, empezó a bagar sin rumbo por los pasillos del castillo, rezando por encontrar a la castaña.

Pasaron 15 minutos y hermione salió del baño, mucho más limpia, relajada y perfumada. En toda la noche no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera en su "amiga". La amaba tanto... y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, bueno, de hecho no ahora, siempre había existido una conexión especial entre ellas...y ella lo sabía.

Mientras Hermione seguía pensando, no muy lejos de allñi se encontraba Ginny, la cual, al ver que no daba con su amiga, se sentó en un rincón y empezó a llorar.

Hermione oyó a alguien llorar. Se preguntó quien sería, pues era muy tarde ya, y decidió hechar un vistazo. Lo que vió la dejó de piedra. Ahí, tirada en el suelo, estaba Ginny, SU Ginny, llorando desconsoladamente, con los ojos rojos y en pijama. Hermione no dudó en correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Ginny, quien por su parte no se esperaba la aparición repentina de su amiga y aún menos que la abrazara, se quedó muy asombrada.

-¿Her- Hermione?- preguntó entrecortadamente la pelirroja.

- Sí, Ginny, soy yo, y perdóname por lo de hoy, te prometo que no volveré a dejarte nunca más.- respondió la mayor.

- Hermione...

- Dime bonita... (N.A. XD)

- Te quiero, te amo y me importa poco lo que la gente piense de mi!- confesó al fin la menor.

- Yo también te amo Ginny.

Y dicho eso las dos amigas, ahora amantes, unieron sus labios en un beso muy, muy, muy especial, ya que ese beso marcaba el comienzo de una relación también muy especial.

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hermione y Ginny son lesbianas! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Una voz rompió el silencio del pasillo haciendo que ñas dos aludidas se giraran muy sorprendidas.

-¿Quien anda ahí? Venga, ¡Da la cara cobarde!- exclamó hermione confusa.

- Como guste- dijo un chico de pelo rubio platino y obres azules mientras se aproximaba a las dos chicas.

-¿Draco?- Exclamaron las dos al ver al chico.

Seguidamente apareció otra figura más detràs del muchacho.

-¿Pansy?- volvieron a preguntar al reconocer la silueta que se acercaba a ellas.

De repente empezaron a oír un ruido como de motor, emezó a salir mucho humo (hielo seco) y del suelo empezó a subir una espécie de plataforma con un trono en el cual estaba sentada una chica rubia vestida de... ¿PRINCESA?

-¡¿LUNA?- Gritaron las chicas, ahora sí, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY confusas. (N.A. XD)

- Exactamente, veo que conservais la vista perfectamente- respondió la "PRINCESA" con aires.- Al finl nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿ Y a qué devemos el "honor"?- preguntó la pelirroja hirónica.

- Jjajajajaja, ríete ahora Weasley, dentro de poco me suplicarás clemencia.

-¿ A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione algo asustada.

- Vosotras siempre os habéis entrometido en mis planes de ¡DOMINACIÓN MUNDIAL! (N.A. 'ta loca...¬¬) Pero a partir de hoy...¡Ya no habrá nadie que se interponga en mu camino! ¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJA! (N.A. risa malvada XD)

- ¿Que intentas decir con eso?- Perguntó la menor.

- Muy sencillo Weasley, sé que sois lesbianas, si la gente se entera os dejaría de hablar! Incluso podrían llegar a quemaros en la hoguera!

- Esta loca V_V' - dijo Ginny.

- Oye Luna, ya no estamos en la EDAD MEDIA, ¿Lo sabias?- dijo riendo Hermione.

Las dos se levantaron del suelo y se fueron, dejando allí a la chica y a sus secuaces con el MOCO del siglo.

- Quemarnos en la hoguera... la pobre no estábien de la cabeza....- se escuchó que decía una de las chicas mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, tomadas de la mano.

Una vez en la sala común....

- Oye Herm...- empezó la menor mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas que habían ala lado de la chimenea.

- Dime preciosa- le respondió Hermione, haciendo que Ginny enrojeciera, mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón donde se sentaba su "amiga".

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Y se fundieron en un beso, uno de los muchos que vinieron a continuación, porque la noche es larga, si sabes como aprovecharla! ;P

THE END


End file.
